Blog użytkownika:Kasia.gabryel.1/zamian
Inf -na początku pisze z perspektywy Astrid -stoki żyje , a gałki nie ma -bedzie czkaasteid -astrid, czkwka, saczysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki maja po 19-18 lat wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 -przepraszam za błędy w pisowni -bede dodawać rozdziały w poniedziałki, piątki i wlikendy PS komentujzcie Rozdział 1 Czkawka Ten ranek był spokojnu. Obudzilem się o 6 jak zawsze i poszlem do kuźni. Pyskacza jeszcze nie było wiec zalozylem swoj faztuch i zaczelem zmiatac opilki żelaza. Nawet niewiem kiedy nadeszło południe a kuźnia blyszczala jak nigdy. Nagle ni z tad ni z owat przedemna stanola Astrid. Przepiękna błękitno oka wojowniczka. Bedonca obiektem moich marzeń snow i wzduchan. Astrid -Czesc -O cześć Astrid - wygladal na zagudionego- Milo cie widziecz - mi ciebie tez-nadeszla cisa która przerwał on - wiesz Astrid no bo czy poszła bus ze mną na przechadske? -tak jasne a o kturej - może o 20 przy klifach? -tak jasne z checią (O dwudziestej na klifach) Przyszlam na spotkanie pol godz. wczesniej. Czekapam na niego wpatrujac się w zanrzajace się słońce. Nagle uslyszalam czyjeś kroki i poczulam mocne udezenie w glowe w Tedy urwał mi się film. (Jakiś czas później) Nic nie pamientam. Obudzilam się w malej kajucie na statku. Rozejzalam sie . na ścianach byly porozwieszane rysunki smoków i rożne ręcznie malowane mapy. Otworzylam ciężkie drewniane drzwi. Było ciemno. Weszlam na mostek i zobaczylam za sterami przystojnego mężczyznę w moim wieku. Jego błąd włosy niedbale sterczaly we wszystkie strony. Był ubrany w ciemna kaszule z długimi rekawamii jasno brazowe spodnie. Na jego twarzy widniał lekki zarost ozas piękne zielone oczy. -kim jesteś i co ja tu robie -nazywam sie Eragon (tak wiem zkopiowalam) -Milo mi a ja jestem,ja jestem nie... Nie wiem, nie pamiętam jak się nazywam i jak się tu znalazłam. Może ty cos wiesz o mnie? - W sumie to niewiele. Znalazłem cie na statku Drago. Bylas nieprzytomna wiec pomyślałem ze skoro jesteś jedynym wienzniem to cie uratuje. Jesteś u mnie juz dwa dni, myślałem ze się juz nie obudzisz a tu prosze. zapadla niezreczna cisza nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć w głowie mam tyle pytań na które na pewno nie zna odpowiedzi. Nie wiem od czego zaczac. Do tego mam wrażenie ze jego glos jest mi bardzo bliski. Jakbym znała go od zawsze. (W tym czasie na Berk) Czkawka To nie możliwe ona nie mogła od tak się rozplynac w powietrzu. Jej brak doprowadza mnie do dzikiego szalenstwa. Wiem ze żyje ale nie wiem gdzie jest w jakim jest stanie. Do tego te okropne koszmary powodują ze całkiem nie mogę spac. Cale dnie spedzam na szczerbaku i jej szukam. To juz trzy dni aja mam wrażenie ze nimol rok. O Thorze zebu ona była bepieczna Rozdział 2 (Dwa dni później) Astrid Stalam na mostku z zamkientymi oczami. Czylam jaka wiatr Plata moje rozpuszczone włosy i maluje niewidzialne pejzarze na policzkach. Niektóre promienie przebijają się przez zamkniete oczy, informujac o istnieniu słońca. -doplywamy będziemy u mojej mamy za jakieś dwie może trzy godziny -otworzylam oczy i zobaczylan czarno biała plamkę. Uslyszalam kroki. Eragon stanoł odok mnie patrzac no linie horyzatu. -Jak tam jest Piaknie cale mnustwo smokow, a całym tym zgromadzeniem zadzi Alfka. Teraz sanktuarium jest jeszcze piękniejsze bo male się wykluwają. Sopojrzalam na niego usmiechnol się do mnie. Poczulam dziki napływ energii który trudno opanować. Cos kazało mi się do niego zbliżyć ale nie wiem co. On najwidoczniej teraz to poczuł. Nasze usta lekko sie musnely zlanczone delikatnym pocalunkiem. Slojzalam na niego. Usmiechnol sie . Nagle moja głowę przeciol głośny świst. Zobaczylam jakieś dziwne obrazy upadlam. Obrazy krecily się wokół mnie. Nagle zobaczylam urwisko i chłopaka bardzo podobnego do Eragona tyle ze mlodszego i z ciemnymi włosami mówił cos do mnie ale słowa rozmazywaly się na piszczace dźwięki i niedokaczone wyrazy. A potem nastela ciemnosc. Rozdzial 3 Astrid Obudzilam się w jaskini. Lezalam na posłanki a moje ręce były przywiazane. - Mamo obudzila się- Eragon etanol nademna i botknol delikatnie mojego czoła. - Jak się czujesz? -Poza tym ze jaestem przywiązana i nie mogę się ruszyc to dobrze. Co się stało -Po naszej rozmowie- zaczol chlooak i w tym samym czasie mnie uwalniajac z wezlow- zaczelas piszczec i trzymać się za głowę tak jakby cos cie bolalo. Potem zemdlalas ale z Bilu zaczelas się miotać. Musiałem cie zakneglowac bo byś się zabiła. Pól godziny później na statek przyleciała moja mama i zabrała cie na wyspę. Mialas wysoka gosaczke i mamrotalas cos o jakiejś czkawce i o Finie Hoffersonie. -Czkawka- nagle zaczelam sobie przypominać tęgi chlopaka- Eragon czy pamietasz co dokładnie mowilam? -Tak -A mozeasz mi opowiedzieć? -Jasne.na poczatku mowilas ,,czkawka to nie jest Zadna odopowiedz -Czkawka to ten chlopak podobny do ciebie. To niedyly sny to były wspomnienia. Fin Hofferson to mój wojek, on został zabity przez Marazmora. Eragonie masz przy sobie ta wielka mapę migracji smoków. - Tak-Eragon pospiesznie rozlozyl mapę -O jest Marazmorwedrue przez wyspę Łupieżczow, smocą, a potem zachacza o Berk. No przeciesz ja pochodzenia z Berk tam mieszkam Czkawka . A ja jestem Astrid. Tak ja nazywam się Astrid hofferson i mam smoka, Eragon ja juz wszystko pamietam. -to wspaniale - nagle do jamy wpadła kobieta trochę niższa odemnie ( kim jest ta kobieta) Rozdział 4 Czkawka Szykan jej juz tydzień ojciec musi zedym odpuscil ale ja nie moge. Wymknolem się z domu w nocy lecie juz drugi dzien, luduje tylko po to aby uszczerbek odpoczol i cos zjadl. Ja som tego nie robię. Jedzienie nie przechodzi mi przez gardło a karzdy sen zamienia się w koszmar. Jestem wyczerpany nagle w oddali zobaczyłem biały zarys góry. -Szczerbatku szybko tam- szczerbatek przyspieszył a ja ostatkiem sil trzymalem się siodła Astrid (trochę wczesniej) Do jaskini weszła kobieta a za nią smok którego nigdy nie widziałam. -Eragon co się dzieje, slyszalam krzyki -Nic się nie dzieje tylko Astrid się odudzila -A wiec witam cie Astrid wsrud żywych ja nazywam sie- kobiecie przerwał ryk smokow-Erogon pilnuje jej ja musze zobaczyc kto mas odwiedził. (Zaraz wracam ;-)) - Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach